


Deceiteful Tumble

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, sympathetic deceit, they all kinda eat dinner togheter..., uhhhhh... i have no idea how to tag this, well Deceit takes a tumble down the stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: I have no explanation for this, apart from the fact that i need more nice Danger Noodle who’s a dork, he’s a part of Thomas so of course he’s a dork, it’s by default.Anyway, here, have this random shenanigan…





	Deceiteful Tumble

The sides and Thomas had gathered in Thomas’s kitchen to help make some food from scratch, Virgil sat on the counter making sure to warn them about the knives and hot pans and whatknots, Logan was reading thru the recepie stating what they needed and how much of it while Roman, Patton and Thomas were making the food, Roman choping the vegetables with a knife. Patton was stirring something in a bowl while Thomas was kneeding the dough.

 

They all worked in a calmness and the songs from the playlist they all had choosen songs for played in a suffled way. They were content and the food made the kitchen smell good and soon they only had to wait for things to finish boiling. jsut as Patton put the timer away a loud crash came from the stairs causing Virgil to jerk enought that if Thomas hadn’t been fas enought to grab his arms the anxious side would have fallen off the counter.

A loud groan followed by an annoyed huff came from the end of the stairs and the other sides quekly moved closer to envestigate. Patton got there first and gave away a paniced noise.

  “Oh my godness! Are you okay Deceit?!” Roman snorted and tried to hold backhis laughs

  “Did- did you fall down the stairs?” he snickered as Patton helped Deceit back to his feet.

  “I did NOT!” Deceit snapped as he let Patton chekc up on his unhindered, having already given up on fighting the Moral side when he got into dooting dad mode.

  “How did you even fall down the stairs?” Logan asked looking from Deceit to the stairs he only got a hiss in return causing Thomas to blink in surprise. “I- I’m sorry but did he just hiss at me.”

  “The Danger Noodle does that when he get’s annoyed.” Virgil called from his spot.

  “I do not!” Deceit barked back

  “Why you lyin’ why you alway’s lyin’” Virgil started to humm only getting another hiss from the deceiteful side.

  “Now kiddo be nice.” Patton said as he picked up Deceit’s tophat from the floor and put it back ontop of Deceit’s head. “We all know Dee have a tendency to slip and fall.”

Thomas heard Deceit give away a grumbled “i do not” but it was ignored by the others.

  “Well, he is a slippery sneek.” Roman said with a snort

  “Why did you say snake that way? stop destroying the language.” Logan grumbed as he fixed his glasses.

 

the Timer rang in the kitchen.

  “Well, since you’re all here let’s make the table and eat.” Thomas said, he wasn’t sure what to think of his deceiteful side, but from the ohters way of acting it was clear that now when the lie was out in the open and they ould talk about him, they had grown less hostile, sure Virgil still glared at him now and again, but it held less hate and more annoyance now than the first time.

 

They had all finished eating when Thomas realised something.

  “Wait, so if both Virgil and Deceit hisses… do the other sides i don’t know about do that… as well?”

Virgil blinked at him with wide eyes while Deceit choked on his drink. Roman snorted and Patton sent Deceit a worried look, while Logan just exhaled.

  “Table that question for later, Thomas.” the Logical side said with another sigh.

Thomas gave Virgil a look and the Anxious side shook his head to return to the precense.

  “I mean… we didn’t really spend time togheter… we mostly kept to ourselves…” Virgil said with a shrugg.


End file.
